


The Right Thing

by She_Who_Only_Knows_War



Series: Lucy [10]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Boy Loves A Different Girl, F/M, Gen, Girl Has Regrets, Girl Realizes How Amazing Boy Is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 12:09:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4019233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/She_Who_Only_Knows_War/pseuds/She_Who_Only_Knows_War
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Lucy feels it, she's shocked.<br/>She misses Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Right Thing

The first time Lucy feels it, she's shocked.  
She misses Harry.  
But they're just not compatible. Even though he's grown up.  
Even though she sees things differently.  
But he's kind and strong and he makes Lucy wish she'd been better to him all those years ago, when he was insecure and she was cruel and logical.

But now here they are, sitting crammed in a car with his friends, sitting on somebody's lap while his brother tickles her and she playfully yells at him and holds her shirt closed so their friend can't accidentally see down her shirt.  
But when she glances at Harry, she can see them getting into harmless trouble like this. She can. She wants to.

At the movies, she sits between the brothers. Alistair clings to her while she holds him and clings to Harry, mindful of her nails so she only grips him with her fingertips.  
It's in this moment that she can see herself kissing him.  
But it's wrong. She could never love him like he deserves. And he loves a girl named Sabrina.  
So she reels it in.

Then they're taking her home and she gets them lost.  
But he never gets mad at her. Even when they know his mom is going to yell at him for keeping his brothers out late, he tells her all that matters is that she gets home safely.  
She takes him in then, the lines of his profile, the length of his eyelashes, and his arms, the strong hands that hold the steering wheel of the car.  
She wants to repay him with physical affection and monetary gifts. Anything she can to show just how grateful she is at his kindness and gentleness.  
But he receives very little physical affection from her, tucks the money back into her wallet like a gentleman.  
She wants him then.  
But she knows she is lucky that he is still good to her, so she doesn't say a word. Hopes how grateful she is shines in her eyes.

When she walks away, she wonders if she could love him like he deserves.  
But his girlfriend is beautiful and sweet. And he's happy.   
So, she does the right thing, tells him she loves him as a friend and sends him home.  
She takes a two day trip home in the morning, things need to be left close and full of love in a way that isn't awkward.  
The irony is that she never could say she loved him when they dated. No matter how much he asked.  
But it spills out of her with ease now.  
And she means it.


End file.
